Into the Rush
by dcloverz
Summary: Songfic oneshot. Zack got into an accident and Cody is the only person who can help him get back on his feet. Based on Rush by Aly and AJ


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the suite life...or do I? Dun Dun Dun! jk, jk. I don't. I don't even own the song. :(.

**Author's Note (Please READ): **K, so my second fanfic. It's based on the song "Rush" by Aly and AJ. It is a bit supernatural and ends well for happy people.

**Thank Yous: **

**Liger0Sniper, DiegoAlmirante, XoLilMissMwah ,xolildianaxo, **and **SilverMedal**

Also, my House homie **HouseAddiction **and my penguin homie **Tiffy**

** ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sprouse Homie AKA Dcloverz**_  
_

_Am I Dead? _Zack Martin's head was spinning and his throat was dry. It was dark, he was breading into cold sweat. Zack tried to ignore the raw pain he felt all over. His stomach was churning, he could feel the blood running through his ice cold veins. He **was** alive. _Barely_.

**Into your head**

**Into your mind**

**Out of your soul**

**Race through your veins**

**You can't escape**

**You can't escape**

Fear groped him. Where was he? Where was anyone? Was he…alone? NO, there was a presence, he was sure of it. A warm, soothing presence. Zack tried to call to it, but nothing came out. He had to get to it, it was his only source of comfort. HE tried getting up, but didn't make it half an inch. A wave of pain hit him. His heart raced as a jolt of pain was sent down his spine. The everything slowed down, as he took in the black surrounding him. He layed there, in the corner of his mind breathing in deep breaths. The presence was still with him. It held his hand…

Into Your life 

**Into your dreams**

**Out of the Dark**

**Sunlight Again**

**You can't explain**

**You can't explain**

The Presence squeezed his hand in an encouraging way. The jolt of pain hit him once more. He tried calling out to The Precense…nothing. He tried to hold in the tears, tried to control the sadness taking over his soul. Another jolt of pain. He just couldn't take it. He cried. Tears of a tormented soul.

Can you feel it 

**Can you feel it**

**Rushin' through your head**

**Rushin' through your head it**

**Can you feel it **

**Can you feel it**

The Presence wiped away Zack's tears. It kissed his cheed. It was a soft, warm kiss. There was a voice, the spirit was talking. Just listening to it made all of Zack's fears dissapear. It was only a little different from his own,but the sweet, caring, melodic, mellow voice made his heart melf. The greatest happiness he had ever expierienced in his young life took over his still body. The PREsece was Cody.

Don't let nobody tell you that your life is over 

**Be every color that you are**

**Into the rush now**

**You don't have to know how**

**Know it all before you try**

"Cody.."Zack croaked. The light burned his eyes but if he was going to see the person he wanted more than the world, than it was worth it. His throat was on fire. He was Cody, tears streaming down his face, head against Zack's chest. He was sleeping. Just seeing him made Zack's soul fly. Then a sudden jolt of pain pulled him back into the dark.

Pulling you in 

**Spining you round**

**Lifting yhour feet**

**Right off the ground**

**You can't believe**

**It's happening now**

It was taking over his weadk body. The pain was just too great. Cody woke up with a start. It was happening again. Cody held Zack's hands.

"Fight it off, Zack…", he whispered. HE knew Zack couldn't do it. Cody closed his eyes, and searched deep inside his brother. He went past the thick walls of fear and pain that enveloped his twin and left him groping for reality. Cody felt an extreme jolt in his spine. The same pain his brother was feeling since the accident. That terrible accident that maimed his poor brother and made him incapable of walking. The accident that caused trauma to Zack's head and now, he can't wake up completely. No, Cody searched deeper, as deep as a brother could go. He found Zack in the corner of his mind. He was just laying there. Cody went to him, ignoring the unbearable pain he felt in his heart.

"Cody…"Zack croaked, somehow knowing it was him, "Help me."

Can you feel it 

**Can you feel it**

"Cody where am I?""Zack whispered, "What happened?" Zack said, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Rushin' through your head 

**Rushin' through your head**

Cody hugged his brother tightly, not wanting to let go. He cried in his brother's arms.

"I'm here for you, big bro, its alright." Cody soothed his brother. Zack loosened up at his words.

Can you feel it? 

**Can you feel it?**

Zack was in a sitting position now, the pain in his back was killing him. He gritted his teeth in agony. A jolt. And another. Cody winced as Zack screamed. It echoed in the darkness. Zack's life flashed before his eyes.

"Cody, I'm dying…"

"Don't let nobody tell you that your life is over 

**Be every color that you are**

**Into the rush now**

**You don't have to know how**

**Know it all before you try**" Cody sang suddenly Zack's eyes widened.

"Try, try to wake up Zack."

"But I don't know how…"

"Follow me,"Cody said, "Give into the rush."

Cody evaporated. Zack closed his eyes and tried…

It takes you to another place 

**Imagine everything you can**

**All the colors start to blend**

**Your system overloads again…**

Several jolts of pain. Zack screamed and tensed up again. An ice fist gripped him. Zack cried out for Cody. He couldn't do it, he just couldn't do it. He was a warm dim light. He started walking towards it…

Can you feel it? 

No

Don't let nobody tell you that your life is over 

**Be every color that you are**

**Into the rush now**

**You don't have to know how**

**Know it all before you try**

Zack ran back into the darknes. HE was not going to die, not now! He saw all his bad memories, his fears. He was the time he almost drowned, he saw spiders everywhere, and the time he broke his leg, and his parents divorce…

But he kept going, but then the image he dreaded most came up. Cody's coffin, Cody's grave, Cody's funeral! And him. Crying his eyes out. He stoped. He realized now he needed to live. For Cody.

Don't let nobody tell you – yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Don't let nobody tell you –yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 

NO! He ran into the image and dived. He let his emotions escape, his pain escape, and everyting else came rushing in.

Don't let nobody tell you that your life is over 

**Be every color that you are**

**Into the rush now**

**You don't have to know how**

**Know it all before you try**

Zack woke up in the hospital room. He saw Cody, jumped out of the bed and ran to him, embracing him.

"Cody! Cody! I did it! I did it!"Zack lauged and swung his little brother around and them put him down and continued hugging him.

Carey and the doctor who was just talking gaped at them.

"I thought you said he's be paralyzed possibly for life and myabe even brain damged!"Carey yelled ar the doctor. The doctor looked amazed and confused.

"That's what the results show. He had 90 chance he'd be paralyzed (40 for life) and 20 of getting brain damage! WE took the test three times, it's highly unprobable that—"

"It's **also** highly unprogbably that he's walking. I demand an explanation!"Carrey yeled. The doctor turned to Zack.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

"I gave into the rush." Zack said simply.

Cody smiled.

**yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

** --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sprouse Homie ADA Dcloverz**

**  
You like? Suggestions? Not too many flames, but whatever.  
**


End file.
